Thermally actuated shape memory polymers (SMPs) are a special class of materials that are capable of switching between a primary and a secondary shape upon a heat stimulus. These versatile materials are used for a wide range of applications such as biomaterials, textiles, and automotive. Previously synthesized SMP foams have proven to rapidly occlude aortic aneurysms and the resulting clot is stable up to 90 days. These SMP foams can further be utilized for a neurovascular occlusion device due to their ultra-low density, which allows for the material to be crimped to a small geometry and delivered to the aneurysm via catheter.